


QUIET LIES

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: An ex-lover comes to Bay City to work a case with Hutch.  But is everything as it seems?





	QUIET LIES

Hutch woke up feeling the warm sun on his body. The covers were off and he was trying blindly to grab them and pull them over him. When he could not find them, he opened his eyes and looked down, then over to the other side of the bed where his lover slept. All that he could see was a lump of blankets. There was soft snoring coming from the mound. 

It had been a couple years since Starsky and he became lovers. Although Hutch had had other lovers in the past, for Starsky it was a new experience. He wasn’t sure if it was the case that involved their friend Lt. John Blaine. Or if it was the aftermath that followed that got them thinking about it. All he knows is that Starsky changed after that night they found their friend in that hotel room. One night after the trial was over, they went to the Pits like always, and that night they got drunk. 

How they made it to Hutch’s place, he didn't know, but it was a miracle in itself. He remembered all too cleary how they were talking about the case. Then they talked about dates from their past. Then they talked about them. 

“Hutch, you ever think about being with a guy?” 

Hutch was a bit surprised at the question his partner asked. He smiled, “Starsk, what would you do if I told you I know what John was going through.”

Starsky looked at him. “Going through?”

“Yeah.” Hutch said, still looking at him.

“Like, what he was dealing with at home? Or that he liked guys? What?”

“Both.” Hutch stared at his partner’s face, trying to read his expression. 

“How would you know, unless...”

“Unless I was with guys before?” Hutch saw questions forming on Starsky’s face.

“You were with guys before? When?”

“High school. And when I started law school. I had friends who were gay, in fact, one was my best friend. We were kind of trouble makers.” Hutch chuckled. “We were always getting into trouble. I hated that place. The only reason I went was because my dad forced me so I could join him at his law firm.” Hutch shook his head. “Dan knew how I felt, he felt the same way. So we decided to have fun. We were either going to get kicked out, or flunk out. Once we got in trouble for egging the Dean’s house. We kind of got grounded to the room for the weekend. No parties, no sports, no anything. Well, we got talking, one thing led to another, and we were in bed together. After that, there was no place we went without each other. It was several months later, he got kicked out because of his grades. I was lost, but I recovered. Soon after that, I went out with a couple other guys, but it wasn’t the same, they weren’t the same as Dan. 

I went home for summer break that year and never went back.”

Starsky sat listening, then he smiled. “You never told me that before. Why?”

“I don’t know, never came up I suppose.”

“You go to bed with women.” Starsky said.

Hutch couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah. So do you.”

That made Starsky smile. Then he got serious. “What’s it like?”

“It’s like making love to a woman, but different. It feels… Better. Starsk, I cared for him, it was like... “ He trailed off. 

“You loved him.” Starsky said.

“I suppose at the time I did. I guess that made it special.” Hutch smiled.

Starsky looked down, playing with the label on the bottle of beer. “You know, I been thinking a lot about John. How he kept his secret for so long. His wife knew, but they kept the act going.” 

“Hey, I know they were like parents to you.” He touched his partner’s arm. “He loved you very much, and was proud of you.”

“I know.” Starsky replied.

“They loved each other very much, Starsk.” Hutch said.

“You love me, Hutch?”

Hutch smiled, “Of course I love you, Gordo.” He ruffled his partner’s hair.

“You ever think about me that way?” He asked.

Hutch, still smiling, said. “Starsk, I love you, and I would never force anything on you. Ever.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” Starsky stared at his partner.

Hutch took a deep breath. “Once or twice.”

“Really?” Starsky asked, smiling.

Hutch smiled, “Really.”

Starsky smiled, then got serious. “Once in Nam, there was this guy. He asked me if I would give him a blow job. At first I was mad. I said no. But later I thought about what it would be like to do that to him. I actually had a dream that I did it to him. He got killed by a land mine a week later. I always wondered if he lived, if I would have given in and done it. Maybe that would have been the last nice thing...” Starsky trailed off.

Hutch scooted closer to Starsky. “You were in a bad place, buddy. You can’t blame yourself for what you did or didn’t do over there.”

“S’okay.” He smiled at Hutch. “What if we…uh, I mean, what if I wanted you to...” He trailed off.

“Starsk, you’re drunk. I’m not going to.” Hutch said sternly.

“Why?” Starsky looked up at him with hurt eyes. “I thought you said you loved me?”

“I do love you, but I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re drunk. You don’t know what you are asking, and in the morning, you might not feel the same.” Hutch said, with a soft voice. 

“How do you know, and I’m not that drunk anymore, I know what I’m saying. I know what I’m asking, and I want you to make love to me.”

“Starsky, this is ridiculous.” Hutch got up, walked over to the bookshelf, took a book out, just to keep busy, then replaced it. He really did not know what to do. As much as he would love to take his partner on that couch, he couldn’t do this now.

Then, all of a sudden, Hutch felt hands on his arms. He was turned around, and before he knew it, Starsky’s mouth was on his. He pulled back. 

“What are you doing?” Hutch asked.

“Was that so bad?” Starsky asked.

Hutch didn’t know what to say, he was like a deer in headlights.

Starsky leaned in and kissed him gently. He felt Hutch kissing back, which sent shivers down his body. He pulled back. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He smiled at Hutch.

Hutch looked down, he didn’t know what to say, but he knew one thing, that was the best kiss he had had for a long time. “Star..” Clearing his throat. “Starsk...”

“You gonna answer me, Blondie?” Starsky stood his ground, smiling at his partner.

Hutch could not help but smile. Looking into those dark blue eyes, he said, “That was perfect.”

Starsky blushed a little. Looking down, he took his partner's hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it. 

Hutch had a hard time thinking. Everything that was happening was going straight down to his cock. If this did happen between him and his friend, he wanted to make sure he was going to take his time. Starsky had never been with anyone that way before, and he didn’t want to hurt him. He put his hand up on Starsky’s face, rubbing his thumb over his mouth. “If we do this, we aren’t going to rush, Okay?”

A sweet smile came from his curly dark haired friend. 

“Kay.” Starsky agreed.

“How bout we go and take a nice hot shower.” Hutch said. “It’ll relax you.” He bent in and gave him a soft kiss. 

The sound of thunder shook him out of his sweet memory. The sunshine was gone, replaced by flashes of lightening. Hutch smiled, and closed his eyes. 

That first time they made love, was sweet and slow. He remembered taking his lover into his mouth for the first time. Feeling it pulse with every suck. Hearing his partner moan, was pushing him to the edge. He needed to slow down. He pulled off, and kissed Starsky’s stomach, moving up to his chest. Starsky was looking at him, with his mouth halfway open. 

Hutch moved in to taste that mouth. He plunged his tongue into the hot cavern, feeling his lover wrap his tongue around his. Hutch could not get enough of this man’s mouth, he loved Starsky before, but now… now he was in love, and he realized, he would never let this man go.

This time, the sound of an alarm snapped him out of it. His partner was mumbling under the covers, and then, Hutch saw the black curls emerge partly from underneath. 

Starsky peaked out, seeing Hutch watching him with a smile on his face.

“What?” Starsky asked.

“Nothing, just thinking.” Hutch said, and rolled on his side, stroking the soft curls.

Starsky pushed the covers off completely, then rolled on his back, stretching. He put his hands behind his head, and laid there, trying to wake up.   
“What’cha thinking about?” Starsky finally asked.

Hutch scooted into this lover’s arms, kissing his cheek. Starsky turned to face him, and Hutch kissed him again, this time taking the lips he loved so much, and pulling his lover to him.

Starsky pulled back, “You keep this up, Blondie, you’re gonna cause me to attack you.”

Hutch smiled, “Maybe that’s what I want.” He reached down and took his lover’s cock in his hand, and squeezed it gently. 

Starsky took a deep breath, then in one move, he pushed his partner on his back, and was on top of him.“I warned you, Blondie.” He smiled.

Hutch smiled then got serious. “You know… you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I never would have dreamed I would have you in my arms like this. I was thinking about the first time we made love. I’ll never forget it, Starsk. You made me so happy that day, wanting me, wanting us.”

“You didn’t make it hard to be your lover, you know.” Starsky said, “When we were in the shower that day I got a little nervous.” He chuckled. “Actually... I was kinda scared. Then you were kissing me, and loving me, it was like we had been lovers for years. I wanted you so much, I felt like I would die if I didn’t have you then.” Starsky slid off Hutch. “I guess you probably think I’m a wimp.”

Hutch turned and faced his partner, “Starsky, you are not a wimp. Don’t ever think that about yourself. If you didn’t get scared every once in a while, I’d be worried. I love you, all of you, every little annoying thing you do, or don’t do, I still love you. You are the strongest person I know. You have been through things that would break some people. You’re strong, you’re smart, sexy as hell, and you’re all mine.”Hutch smiled and kissed his lover.

Starsky smiled back. Then he pulled his lover on top of him, kissing him again. 

“We do have to work today...” Hutch said when they came up for air.

“S’kay, we got time. Let’s take a shower. We can save water and time.” Starsky pushed his lover up and got up out of bed. He looked down at his already awake cock. He smiled at Hutch, “Looks like little Davie has the same idea as I do right now,” he said with a smirk.

Hutch got up, and pulled his lover close. “Maybe I can help little Davie…relax.”

He pulled Starsky into the bathroom. He turned on the water, testing it. Then he turned around, and kissed his lover, then pulled him in the shower. He took the soap, and lathered Starsky up. He made sure to lather everwhere, but avoided the growing cock, on purpose. 

Starsky closed his eyes, letting his partner do as he wished. Every time the wandering hands would get close to his belly, they would dip just below, and come back up. It was making him crazy. 

Hutch turned his lover to face the wall, he leaned in and kissed Starsky’s neck. He then started to lather his partner from the neck and continued all the way down to his lower back. He smiled, knowing he was pushing his lover to his limit, and he loved it. Then, he dipped between his lover's cheeks, and found the puckered entrance. He rubbed the lather into it, and then pushed a finger in all the way. 

Starsky moaned, leaning his head against the wall. He started to take hold of his own engorged cock, and his hand was slapped away. His lover’s hand replaced his, and he bucked forward into the loving hand. 

Hutch steadied his partner, trying to hold him still. He pulled his finger out, and reached up with one hand and grabbed an uncapped bottle of baby oil. He poured it down his lovers crack, then on his own fully awake cock. He dropped the bottle, rubbed the oil all over his lovers ass, and then down the crack. Finding the hot portal, he pushed an oiled finger into it, feeling his lover push back. He put a second finger into him. 

Starsky could not take it any longer, “Hutch...now, please… now,” he moaned. When his lover pulled his fingers out, he whimpered at the loss. 

Hutch replaced his fingers with his cock, and gently pushed in. 

Starsky could not wait any longer, as his lover pushed forward, he shoved back, until Hutch was fully impaled. 

It took the breath away from Hutch. He wrapped both arms round his lover’s waist and pulled him close. Kissing his neck, then moving to his ear, he said, “I love you.” 

Panting, Starsky replied, “Love you too… and as much as I love you holding me like this, you need to start moving or something before I explode.” 

Hutch abided and pulled out, then pushed in as far as he could go, causing his lover to moan louder. He wrapped his hand around Starsky’s cock and began pumping with every push. It didn’t take long for either of them to hit the final breaking point. 

Starsky felt himself building; he knew it wouldn’t be long. He felt the orgasm build and he yelled out his partner’s name. He heard his lover cry out a couple seconds later. 

They both stood there for a moment and Starsky felt like his legs were going to collapse. 

Hutch was holding his partner up, until he got his legs back in working order. His cock slid out of his lover, and he pulled him close, kissing the dark wet curls.

Starsky turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Times like these, makes me want to play hooky.” He smiled and kissed him.

Hutch smiled, “Well, I wish we could, but we have a new assignment. Dobey would kick our asses if we showed up late.” They finished washing off, and got out and dressed. 

Hutch was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. When Starsky came in, he shoved an empty cup in his hand. “We got to hurry. Meeting’s going to start in about thirty minutes.” He threw Starsky a Granola bar. “Breakfast.”

“Gee, thanks.” Starsky said with a pout. “Who are we going to be working with again?”

“Some guy from New York. They are dealing with a guy that seems to think that he can just go all over the place and peddle his coke. He even has kids doing his dirty work.” Hutch smiled and looked down at the unopened bar he had just given his partner. “Eat your breakfast.” He turned and walked to the door.

“Hey, this is not breakfast.” Starsky whined. “Breakfast consists of eggs and bacon. That’s just the start...” He was cut off by Hutch, as they were heading to his car.

“Tell ya what, you eat that, and tonight for dinner, we’ll go to that Italian place you like, okay?”

After thinking about it for a second, Starsky got in the car, and unwrapped the bar. 

Hutch smiled, he knew what would calm his partner down, just a few little words consisting of food. 

 

PART 2

“It’s about time you two got here!” Captain Dobey shouted.

“We’re on time, Cap, it’s only eight fifty seven.” Starsky said, trying to charm his way out of the scolding. 

As they entered Captain Dobey’s office, they saw a couple of guys in suits with their backs to them. One turned around. 

“Gentlemen, have a seat. I’m Lieutenant Hodges. This is Lieutenant Sterling.”

Hutch thought he was seeing things. He glanced down, then back up. He couldn’t believe it. 

Dan Sterling. 

The meeting went on and the assignment was given. Lieutenant Sterling would be riding with them for a couple of weeks or until they found out where and when the next drop would be. Also, they had to find where the guy was hiding. 

After the meeting they all walked out into the squad room. 

“Ken, it’s been a long time.” Dan smiled. 

Hutch gulped, that face… he still looked good, looked like he really had been taking care of himself all these years.

“Dan.” Hutch smiled, trying not to show he was flustered. 

Starsky walked up behind Hutch. Feeling something was not right with his partner, he stood next to him. He stared at his facial expressions, then looked at Dan. 

“You two know each other?” Starsky asked.

“Starsk, this is Dan Sterling. We’ve known each other since… well, forever.” Hutch chuckled. 

Starsky thought for a moment, then it hit him who this guy was that made his partner all agitated. This was the guy Hutch had been telling him about,.His lover in college. He felt his stomach tighten  
.  
“Nice to meet you.” Starsky tried to be cordial.

Hutch continued, “We went to college together. Hey, I thought you said you were going to go back to school to study law?”

Dan smiled, “Well, after I flunked out, I sat the summer thinking about going to a different law school. When we talked that summer, I was thinking about doing that. Then, I met this guy I knew from grade school, who was a cop. And that was it. I decided that I wanted to be a cop. I made Captain, then Lieutenant. I like it a lot. I guess this was my calling.”

Hutch looked at Starsky, then Dan, “I guess we better get going, we have a long day ahead of us.” Hutch walked ahead of them, Starsky let Dan go, then he followed.

‘Yes’, Starsky thought, ‘This was going to be a very long day.’ 

And it was a long day. 

Starsky’s jealousy was at bay for a while. Until lunch at Huggy’s. Hutch and Dan talked and laughed about their college antics. Starsky sat listening, and watching between Hutch and Dan, chuckling when they would laugh at something. He was trying to put on a good show. 

Dan was laughing, “Oh my God, if we didn’t get the hell out of there then, I don’t think we would have lived! He was so pissed off!”

Hutch had his head down on the table, laughing uncontrollably, hitting the table with his hand. He sat up, “And you… you had to go back and get your damn hat! Of all things! I will never forget the look on Taylor’s face. It was beet red! I was expecting steam to come out of his ears!” 

They both roared with laughter. 

Starsky smiled, “I’ll be right back, going to the little boy’s room.” He got up and made his way across the room. He glanced at Huggy, who was sitting on one of the stools near the bar, staring at him as he came closer.

“New recruit?” Huggy asked.

“Out of town, working on a case. He’s a friend of Hutch’s.” Starsky saw the look his friend was giving him. “He’s a friend Hug, that’s all.” Starsky headed to the bathroom.

Huggy watched his friend walk away, then glanced back at Hutch and his friend.  
“I hope so, my man… I hope so.” He said to himself.

 

*******************************

 

A couple weeks went by, and it was their weekend off. They usually made plans in the middle of the week for the weekend,but they didn’t get a chance to this week. They found themselves running all over the city looking for this guy. Every time they thought they had him, it seemed they like they ran into a brick wall. 

Starsky was glad the week was over. He headed down to the locker room to grab a shower before they left to go to dinner. Hutch ran up to him. 

“Starsk, you go ahead of me. I got some stuff to give to Dobey and I have to look though some files. I thought of something today. Maybe the guy didn’t come here like they all think. Dan has some ideas, and if he is right, this case is solved.”

“Hutch, it’s our weekend… I’m exhausted… I thought...”

“Starsk, you go home, and I’ll be there in about an hour or so. I’ll stop and get something to eat on the way home, okay?” Hutch looked into his partner’s eyes. “Okay?” He asked again.

Starsky looked down, he felt a pang of jealousy hit him, and he tried to hold his tongue. He looked back up at Hutch, “Kay. You need my help?”

“No, this won’t take long, I promise. I’ll be home soon.” Hutch smiled.

Starsky nodded, turned and walked to the elevator. He turned as he hit the button, and Hutch was already heading back into the squad room. 

Starsky woke up. He was lying on the couch. The television was on a western. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and grabbed his watch off the coffee table. It was 12:30 AM. He got up and made his way to the bedroom. Glancing in he saw the bed was empty. He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. He closed it, and leaned against the counter, and took a long drink. It was then he heard keys in the door, and the door opened.  
Hutch stumbled in. He was holding a bag, and trying to close the door, and pull his keys out of the lock at the same time. It was obvious he was drunk.

Hutch turned looking at Starsky. “Hey, buddy I...I got ya dinner.” He handed him the bag. 

Starsky glanced in. It was a sandwich of some sort, smashed and cold. 

“Gee, thanks.” Starsky threw the bag on the table. He was trying to keep his cool. “A little late, aren’t you?”

“We started out wiff a few files, then it turned out to be a ton of ‘em. Dan seems to think we haff a lead on a coupl-a-things.”

“I was unaware that we can drink and work at the same time at Parker?” Starsky said in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh, no,” Hutch laughed, “We went after to Huggy’s to order some take out, and one thing lead to 'nother, and we ate there. I guess we… I lost track of time.” Hutch came close to Starsky, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “You smell good.” He kissed him. 

Starsky pulled back, and pushed him away. “I’m tired Hutch. I’m going to bed, maybe you should too.” He headed into the room, and pulled back the covers on the bed. He got in bed and turned the light off. He was tired, and angry, but he had no energy to argue tonight. He realized Hutch was not coming into the bedroom. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

Morning came too soon and Starsky found himself covering his head to hide from the sun. He laid there for a little while, then the thoughts of the previous night came back to him. He peeked out, and looked on the other side of the bed. Hutch was not there. He got up, headed to the bathroom and got into the shower. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out to the kitchen. He passed the couch and saw his partner sleeping, still in the clothes from the night before.

Starsky fixed a pot of coffee, grabbed a cup, and waited for it to brew. He looked out at his partner, snoring and hanging halfway off the couch. It made him smile. Maybe this was an innocent thing. Hell, him and Hutch have spent hours at Huggys. It’s easy to lose track of time when you drink. Maybe he was being too hard on his blond. He loved Hutch and trusted him. No matter who he was with, even a past lover, he knew Hutch would never cheat on him. He pulled another cup from the cabinet and filled both. He walked over to his sleeping partner, and sat on the coffee table across from him. 

He took the coffee cup, and brought it close to Hutch’s face, letting the steam hit him. 

Hutch stirred, smelling the coffee. He opened his eyes, and saw his lover looking at him holding the cups of hot brew. 

“Morning.” Starsky said with a grin. “Looks like you could use a pot of this, but here, this is for starters.”

Hutch sat up, and faced Starsky. He took the cup, and brought the hot liquid to his mouth, and sipped it slow. “Thanks.” He brought the cup back up to his mouth. 

Starsky sat there, sipping his own cup of coffee.

“Starsk, I… I’m sorry. I should’ve called.”

“It’s alright.”

“No really, babe, it was crappy that I did that to you.” Hutch said.

“Babe, you’re entitled to go out every now and then by yourself. He’s your friend.” Starsky found himself forcing that out. “You haven’t seen him or talked to him for years.”

Hutch put the cup down, and pulled his partner onto the couch next to him. Pulling him close, he said, “I love you, babe. I would never do anything...” Hutch was cut off by his partner.

“Hutch, don’t, okay? You don’t have to prove anything to me. I love you, and I trust you. Okay?”

“God, Starsk, I love you so much.” He kissed him again.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll make us some breakfast. Maybe we’ll go to the boardwalk today. Maybe take a walk on the beach.” Starsky kissed him again. 

Hutch nodded, he wanted his partner to join him in the shower, but knew this was not the time to ask. He knew Starsky was forgiving the whole situation, but he was still mad about it too. 

After breakfast, they went for a walk down the beach. Hutch felt better about everything. He held his lover close, kissing him. He even suggested the Boardwalk for fresh lobster for lunch. 

Starsky felt better, too. He relaxed and forgot about the day before. Laughing and joking with his partner, like Dan never came into the picture. Dan seemed like a nice enough guy. The part of the ex-lover bothered him a lot at first. But he really acted totally business when they were together, and that made him feel more at ease. Dan even talked about wanting to get the case over and done with so he could go back home. Hutch going out to get something to eat, that was okay. Not coming home in an hour, or calling him kind of got under his skin. But all was well again with his beautiful blond, and he loved him so much. 

There was something though… something that bothered him about Danny boy. He could not put his finger on it. He tried to put it aside, but it would not go away.

That evening, they were sitting on their deck overlooking the beach.

This was Hutch’s favorite time of day. He loved the evening sounds of people laughing in the distance, and the waves on the shore. It lulled him to sleep sometimes when he would be lying on the lounger. Tonight, he was lying on the lounger, with his head in Starsky’s lap. 

Starsky emptied the bottle of beer he had, and put the bottle on a small table next to him. He looked down at his lover, who had his eyes closed. Starsky was stroking his hair. He bent down and kissed him. “You’re my world, you know that, blondie?” 

Hutch opened his eyes and smiled up at his partner, “You’re mine too. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He reached up, pulling his lover down for another kiss. 

“Hey,” Starsky said, “Let’s turn in, it’s been a long day.”

Hutch got up, then turned and pulled his lover up close to him, and gave him another kiss. He felt the hard bulge in his partner’s jeans pressing up against him as they kissed. 

Starsky started to undo the rest of his lover’s shirt, and took it off, kissing his shoulder and neck. He got to his ear, then whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you all night long.” He knew that turned his lover on when he talked to him like that. He could feel Hutch shiver when he said that, and could feel his cock grow. He ran his hand down his back, and toyed with the band on the sweatpants covering that beautiful ass. 

He again whispered, “You want me too?” He felt the shiver again.

“Yea..ye..yes.” Hutch replied in a shaky voice.

“Yes what?” Starsky coaxed, licking and biting his earlobe.

Hutch could not answer right away. He had all his sensations going right down to his groin.

“Answer me. What do you want me to do to you?” Starsky coaxed, once again, cupping the straining bulge.

Hutch moaned, looking up with his eyes closed. “Starsk...please?”

“Please what?” This time Starsky was smiling. He looked down, and pulled his partner’s cock out. He stroked it softly, then released it. “I asked you a question, Detective.”

Hutch moaned again, “Fuck me, please, fuck me!” 

“That’s better, Blondie.” He pulled him into the house, and they headed for the bedroom. 

The phone rang. Starsky was busy kissing his partner on the way to the bedroom. He stopped and looked at his watch. It was a bit late for someone to call. He let it ring. It stopped so he continued kissing and undressing his partner. 

The phone rang again. 

They both looked at each other, then Starsky went over and answered it. “Yeah?...okay… well we could...okay...yeah, he is, hold on,” He shoved the receiver toward his partner. “For you... Dan.”

Hutch took the phone, as Starsky walked into the bedroom. 

After a few minutes, Hutch walked into the bedroom. “He’s got a lead. I found something in one of the files. He can’t find it. I must have left it on the desk with the other files I was going through.” 

Starsky just sat and looked at him, saying nothing.

“I won’t be long. I’m just finding this for him, and coming home.” Hutch could not take it when his partner was like this, he would rather him scream at him instead of complete silence.“Starsk?  
”   
“Just go do what you gotta do. I’m going to bed. He pulled the covers over him, and turned on his side, facing away from Hutch. 

Hutch did not have time to argue right now, he figured, go do this fast and come home. Then he would make it up to his lover. He got dressed and left.

 

PART 3

Hutch ran into the squad room, heading for his desk. The stack of files were still sitting there. He went through a few, and pulled the one he wanted out. He glanced through it, making sure it was the right one. He turned to leave and there stood Dan. 

“Hey, I was gonna drop this off at Huggys for you.” Hutch said surprised.

“I thought I would save you a few steps. Anyway,” Dan sighed, “I need a ride home, my car overheated when I came here. I’m gonna have to have someone come and get it to fix it, but not till tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Let’s go.” They both headed down to the garage.

Hutch drove Dan to his hotel. On the way over, they chatted about the case, the files they went though, and what Dan found. Hutch got so interested in what Dan was saying; he followed him into the room to see the files and what proof he found. 

They went over things again and figured out what they were all going to do about it. 

Dan got up, and went to the small kitchenette, and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out two beers and walked over and handed one to Hutch.   
Sitting down on the couch next to Hutch, looking at all the files and papers, he said, “This has been some case. Couldn’t have done this with out you, Ken.”

“Ahh, yes you could have, it would have just taken a little more time, you would have nailed it.” Hutch replied.

Dan looked down, smiling, “You look good, Ken.”

“Thanks.” Hutch said, blushing.

“You know, I love that you still blush.” Dan smiled.

Chuckling, Hutch said, “You look good too, Dan. Never thought I’d see you as a cop.”

“Well, things have a way of changing. For the better, actually. I liked being a cop.” Dan reached up and brushed a hair out of Hutch’s face. 

Hutch did not pull away, just smiled. 

“I missed you, you know?” Dan finally said.

“Dan… it’s been years.” Hutch said.

“I was going to call you, but things got crazy. Well my family is crazy...” He said chuckling.

“Join the crowd.” Hutch said with a laugh, taking a drink of beer.

Dan never removed his arm from the back of the couch. He reached over and brushed Hutch’s cheek.

Hutch could not say anything. Looking into Dan’s eyes brought back so many memories. He envisioned him naked, and kissing him. The thought made his cock jump. He looked down, Starsky’s face popped into his mind.

Dan’s hand went to Hutch’s chest, playing with the exposed skin between the open buttons of his shirt. Then he unbuttoned one more.

Hutch grabbed his hand. “Uh, D...Dan. I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I… I have a lover.” Hutch said.

“Starsky?”

Smiling, Hutch replied, “Yes. We’ve been together for a while.”

Dan got closer.

Hutch smelled his former lover. He remembered that smell, that cologne. He seemed to melt. Then he pulled himself out of the memory. "Dan,” Hutch noticed that he had gotten got closer. “Really, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Dan ran his hand down Hutch’s stomach, and opened two more buttons, leaving one still buttoned. “Your skin feels like silk. Remember I used to tell you that all the time?”

Hutch nodded. He couldn’t do this. He loved his partner too much to let passion take over now. His cock was growing, and Dan was closer yet. As he was thinking about all the reasons not to have sex with this man, he felt a hand on the front of his pants. He looked down, then up at Dan, who was right there inches from his face. That face, he remembered kissing him and fucking him. That sent sirens to his groin. The hand squeezed tighter, rubbing the growing bulge. Hutch reached down and grabbed Dan’s hand. 

“No, Ba… Dan, please, I can’t...”

“Ken,” he got closer, and brushed his lips against his cheek. Then said, “We have a sweet history. I want you. I’ve wanted you for two weeks now. Remember how I use to rim you, baby?” 

Hutch tried to push him away, but the words kept him from pushing very far. 

At that point, Dan’s hands were roaming all over Hutch, and then they were unbuckling his pants. He unzipped the zipper and pulled out the growing cock. 

Before he had the chance to protest, Dan’s mouth touched his cock. 

At that point, Hutch jumped up from the couch. “I said no, Dan. I mean it. I told you, I love Starsk, and I can’t do this to him.” He tucked his cock back into his pants. Then he finished tucking in his shirt and buckling his belt.

Dan laughed, “Come on, Ken, you know you want me. I saw the way you looked at me at the station.” 

“Looked how? I never came on to you at all.” Hutch was getting angry.

“Okay, okay.” Dan got up. “Maybe another time. I know you’ll change your mind, because I know you remember how good we were together.”

“No, never, Dan. There will never be another time like this, ever.” He walked to the door, opened it, and glanced back. He said, “Don’t try this again, Dan, you might get shot.” Then he left.

Hutch drove home thinking about what just happened, and how he let it get so far. He also thought about what was going to happen when his partner found out. Maybe it was best, for now, not to tell him. Dan would be gone in a week or so. It would give him time to think about how he was going to tell his rambunctious partner. And he would tell him.

****************************************

 

Starsky woke up feeling arms around his body and his neck was being kissed. He smiled, pushing back, and rubbing against the warm body that held him. 

“Mmmmmmm, keep that up, Babe, that feels great.” Starsky said, still smiling.

“I love you.” Hutch whispered into his lover’s ear. “I love you so much.” Hutch kissed him again, then kissed his neck and shoulders. He pulled him close, never wanting to let him go.

After a few minutes, Starsky turned around, facing his lover. He pulled him into a kiss. Then said, "Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect now.” Hutch smiled, and kissed him again.

“What happened? You seem...”

Hutch’s kiss cut him off. “I’m fine, Gordo. I’m sorry I ran out on you like that. I want this damn case over and done with.”

Starsky gave him a puzzled look. “Something wrong, babe?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just that I’m sick of this case already, I want us to… “ Hutch stopped, should he tell him? They never kept things from each other. He didn’t want to start now.

He pulled away a little, “Babe, I got something to tell you.” Hutch looked at his partner.

Starsky felt a pain in his stomach when Hutch said that. “What?”

“I went to get the file and was getting ready to go to Huggy’s place to give it to Dan. Dan walked into the squad room. He said he was meeting me there to save some steps. Then he said his car overheated, so I took him to his hotel.”

Starsky listened, his blood was starting to boil.

“We talked about the case, and when we got there, I went in and looked at the files he had found the evidence in. He gave me a beer...” Hutch looked down, almost embarrassed that he had even let it happen. 

“Go on.” Starsky said, with no expression on his face.

“He started to undress me. I was trying to be nice about it. I’ve known him for a while, figured he’d back off. He didn’t. I told him I loved you, and I would never do this to you. He undid my pants and then, tried to suc….” Hutch couldn’t get it out. “I got up, told him never to try that again, or he would get shot.” Hutch could not look at his lover, “I got out of there.” He finally looked up into Starsky’s face.

Starsky listened to his partner tell the story and sighed with relief. He ran his hand through his partner’s hair, then pulled him towards him, and kissed him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. He means nothing to me, Starsk. That chapter of my life is over and done with. He had his chance a long time ago, and it probably would not have worked anyway. He turned into an asshole.”

Starsky smiled, “I trust you, I told you that. So Danny Boy’s at the hotel now?”

“Babe, I told you, I took care of it, okay? He won’t be making any more moves on me, unless he wants to suck on the end of my gun.” Hutch said, smiling. "Promise me you’ll keep your cool around him, okay?” Hutch asked. Seeing the look on his lover’s face, he added, “Starsk, it’s only another week or so. Let’s solve this case and he will be out of our hair.”

Starsky laid back on the pillow, and took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can keep that promise, Blondie.” He looked over at his lover, who was sitting up on the side of the bed, with his back to him. He stroked his back lovingly, “Hey… Hutch…? C’mer.” He gently pulled on his arm. 

Hutch turned and scooted close to his lover. He wanted to melt into Starsky’s arms. 

“I’ll try really hard for you. Okay?” Starsky kissed the blond head.  
Hutch smiled, but in the back of head, he was thinking that Starsky might not make it to the end of the week with Dan. All he could do was hope.

Starsky, at that point, wanted to break Dan in two.

 

PART 4

Monday morning they were in Dobey’s office for a short meeting. Dan was joking around with the Captain, like they were best-friends. 

The Captain got serious, “Okay, now this guy killed two people last night. Our guy we have on the street undercover said he came to the bar too late. They told him that his name is Connor, and he is from Jersey. He went in but, he had nothing that anyone saw. He had a wide brim hat on, with it pulled down over his face some. A man approached him, and he went to a back table. Money was exchanged, and then he shot the guy. When the guy’s friend came to help, he got shot also.”

“Nobody saw a car? Or anything that stands out on the guy?” Starsky asked.

“He’s about 6ft 3, he was wearing a long coat, and that damn hat.” The captain replied. “This is a mess. We need to catch this guy before anyone else gets killed, either by a weapon, or drugs.”

Hutch spoke up, “Cap, we may have something. Dan found something in the files we went through. It might lead us right to him.”

“Well then go find him!” Dobey shouted. 

All three got up and left the office. Starsky went to his desk. He messed around with a couple files, then opened one, and glanced through it.   
Dan came out and sat in a chair on the opposite side, next to Hutch. 

Hutch saw the look his high strung partner gave Dan. They did not need IA to get involved for Starsky putting a cop in the hospital, let alone, a Lieutenant.

Hutch cleared his throat, “Okay, we know this much, the guy is close. Now all we have to do is get closer to him. I called Hug this morning, he is keeping his eyes and ears open for us. That will save us some work.”

Starsky kept thumbing through the file. “Is this one of the files that you found the other day?”

“No,” Dan spoke up, “I gave those to Dobey. I ran copies of the stuff we need.” 

Starsky got up and headed for Dobey’s office.

“Where you going? I said I ran copies...”

“Well, see, I need to go through them myself.”

“Starsky, I told you...”

Hutch watched his partner swing around and look dead into Dan’s eyes. 

“I said, I have to see for myself. See Dan, this is the way Hutch and I work. That way, we cover everything we need to cover, just in case one of us forgot something important. I’m gonna go in, get the files, and go through them quick. Oh, and Hutch, don’t put that file away yet. I need that.” And with that, he turned and went into the office.

Dan looked like a little kid that just got scolded.

Hutch, looked down. He wanted to grin, but he tried to keep from doing it. 

“Why does he want that file there, it has nothing in it about this case.”

“That’s my partner. He’s a good cop, and smart. If we missed anything, he’ll pick up on it.” Hutch said proudly.

It took about two hours for Starsky to go back and forth through the files. He asked questions about what they found and he compared Dan’s notes to what was in the files. He did not leave a stone unturned. There was something else bothering Starsky. There were time lines for this guy’s activity. He looked at drawings of the face people had described. Something did not feel right. 

“You guys, let’s go. While we’re in here, this guy is on the loose out there.” Dan was sounding agitated.

“Okay, let’s go.” Starsky piled the files up and took them back into Dobey’s office. When he came back out, Dan and Hutch had left the squad room already. He went over to the desk and picked up a file. He thought for a moment, then placed the file under the typewriter.

The phone rang. “Starsky.”

Out in the hall, Hutch chatted with an angry meter cop. Dan could not take his eyes off him. He watched the girl complain, and then Hutch flashed that smile, and she calmed down. She ended up smiling too. He headed back over to where Dan was standing. 

“Where’s Star...”

His partner came out the door. 

“Ready?”

Hutch noticed a look on his face. It was a look of satisfaction. Something was up, but Hutch knew not to ask right away. He would let his partner tell him later.

The day came and went without leads. But there were lots of buildings they had gone into.

That night, Starsky was sitting at the table while his partner was finishing up placing a platter in the center. 

“Baked chicken and rice. I even made the green beans you like.” He bent down and kissed his lover.

“Looks great.” Starsky helped himself to the meal in front of him. He held up a wine glass to his partner. “To us. I love you, Blondie.”

Hutch raised his glass, gently touching the other glass. “Love you too, babe.”

“You figure something out today, Gordo?”

“Huh?”

“When you came out in the hall, you looked like the cat that ate the canary.”

“Oh, that...” Starsky took a bite of chicken.

“Yes, ‘oh that.’” Hutch smiled. That made his partner smile.

“Yeah, well, there is something about the time line. This guy is showing up all over the place all of a sudden. He only did it every so often before, but now it’s like every day there is a sighting. It’s just been in the last two weeks. We never heard of this guy before, and as much time as we spend on the street, we should have known about him.” 

Hutch listened. His partner was right. 

“How did Dan know what files to go through. There are a million files for criminals out there. Why did he hand pick those? And the buildings we went through today, don’t you think that it’s a little odd that he seemed to know right where we were heading?”

Hutch shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know, but I have a feeling you do.”

“I don’t know, for sure, just thinking, that’s all. I have Huggy doing some side work for me. He knows people all over the place. I’m gonna find out, Hutch.”

Hutch smiled, touching his lover’s hand. “I know you will.” Then, with a concerned face, he looked at his partner. "Starsk, it’s obvious you hate Dan. Don’t jump to conclusions just because he made a move on me. I told you, he means nothing to me.”

“I’m not jumping to conclusions… There’s something about him I don’t like.” Starsky was now playing with the food on his plate.

“Just because he found stuff in files, or knows where places are doesn’t mean he’s up to something.”

“Why are you sticking up for him?” Starsky threw his fork down. 

“I’m not sticking up for him. I’m just being… a detective. We have to look at everything.” Hutch tried to explain to his partner.

“Are you saying I’m picking on him?!”

“No… well, you do have your finger pointed at him finding things. Isn’t that what he’s supposed to do?” Hutch asked. 

“He’s supposed to be helping us, not trying to suck your dick!”

Hutch stopped, he knew he was going to say something he would regret. Finally he said, “You’re using that as evidence against him on this case?!” 

“Again, why are you sticking up for him?!” Starsky got up. “Maybe because...”

“Don’t you say it, partner.” Hutch warned.

Starsky headed for the bedroom. 

Hutch heard the shower go on. He sat there for a bit, finishing the last of his beer. How could his lover even think he wanted Dan to do that to him. Didn’t he trust him, isn’t that what he tells him over and over? Anger started to brew again in the detective. He got up and starting cleaning up.  
Afterward, he decided to go lay on the couch for a while. He was in no mood to argue about Dan anymore, tonight.

The next morning, the alarm went off. Starsky hit the button. He laid there for a little while with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and looked over. His partner had gotten up already. 

Starsky pulled himself out of bed, and headed for the shower. 

After he was dressed, he pulled on his holster, and headed for the kitchen. He smelled coffee, but nothing else. 

Hutch was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, reading the paper and drinking a cup of a thick white concoction. 

Starsky headed to the cabinet for a cup. After pouring some coffee in it, and taking a drink, he looked at his partner. He knew he was out of line last night. He couldn’t go all day without apologizing to him, "Babe?” 

Hutch looked up.

“I’m sorry about what I said… or what I didn’t say… last night. It wasn’t right. I love you, and I trust you.” He walked toward his lover, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him into them. “Please forgive me. I promise I’ll try harder to work with him. I’ll keep my mouth shut, really.”

Hutch smiled, and put his drink down. He wrapped his arms around his life. “I love you. I will never do anything to mess up what we have. I also love how you think, how you put things together. If you feel that something is up with him... okay, I understand that. But don’t feel that way because of what he did to me. That will not happen again, I warned him. Okay?”

He pulled him into a long passionate kiss.   
Starsky melted into his arms, and lost himself in that kiss.

 

****************************

Dan was waiting a little over an hour for the Detectives to make an appearance. He was mad that Starsky overrode his authority by going back over the files. He thought, ‘I don’t know why you are so worried about Starsky, he is as dumb as a box of rocks’. He would never find anything, he was trying to look good for Ken’s sake. Then there is Ken. He wanted him so bad, and he was determined to get him into bed, one way or another. 

Starsky and Hutch came into the room. 

“Hey guys.” 

“Hey.” Hutch replied.

“I thought we would check out the old warehouse on west fifth.” 

Both detectives looked up at him.

“It was in one of the files… I thought maybe it was a lead.” Dan stood there looking at both of them, waiting for a reply, or simply waiting for that brunette to jump up and run out the door.

Hutch was the first to speak. “Okay, let me go and talk to Dobey for a sec. I’ll be right out.” He knocked and opened the door, and went in. 

The phone rang, Starsky picked it up. “Starsky. We are leaving, why…? Okay… Okay, I’ll be right down.” He put the phone down. “Tell Hutch I’ll be right back. Minnie has something. A guy just called. She got a location where he called from. She also pulled another file for us.” With that, Starsky ran out of the office.   
Dan smiled. 

Hutch came out of Dobey’s office. “Where’s Starsky?”

Dan walked toward the door. “He said he would meet us down by his car, something about Minnie having something for us.”

“Oh, okay, let’s go.” Hutch headed for the elevator, with Dan following.

“Ken, I’m sorry about last night, I was really a jerk. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Hutch smiled, “It’s okay, you had no idea I was with anyone.”

“No, I didn’t, but that didn’t give me the right to molest you either.” Both the men chuckled.

“Apology accepted.” Hutch held out his hand, and they both shook on it. 

Dan went to the car next to Starsky’s. He unlocked the door. He proceded to take his jacket off, and throw it in the back seat.

Hutch walked over to the window, and peaked in. He whistled. “A Cadillac Eldorado.”

“Brand new.” Dan added.

“Being a Lieutenant rakes in that kind of money? I’m in the wrong rank.” Hutch laughed.

“No, being a son and sole beneficiary to my dad’s will. Maybe I should have become a lawyer.” He laughed. “Wait, you haven’t seen anything yet.” He hit a button, and the door unlocked on the passenger side. “Get in for a minute.” Dan slid in the driver’s side.

Hutch got in. “This is something.” He rubbed his hands on the seats. “Leather?”

“Yep. Then he hit a button on the dashboard in front of Hutch. The seat reclined. 

“Hey...” Hutch laughed. “I could use this after a day at work.”

“Unfortunately, you would be driving, so you couldn’t until you got home.” Dan laughed. Dan reached back behind the seat, facing Hutch, “There is one more surprise.” 

Hutch was smiling, waiting for the seat to vibrate or something. He glanced at the dashboard, and felt a stick in his neck. “Oww!” He grabbed the side of his neck, then realized Dan had a needle in his hand. Hutch was getting groggy really fast. He tried to open the door, but couldn’t function. “Starsky...Hel..”

“Surprise, baby. You’re mine now.” Dan started the car and pulled out. 

***************************************

Starsky came back in the squad room, looked around, puzzled. 

“Schneider, did you see where Hutch went?”

“Him and that guy headed to the elevator. That’s all I know.”

Starsky headed for the elevator, then decided to take the stairs. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He slammed open the door leading to the garage. Just as he got there, Dan sped past. Starsky saw the top of Hutch’s head as they went by, he looked like he was slumped over. He ran to his car, started it up, and got on the radio.

“This is Zebra Three, Patch me through to Dobey.” 

“This is Dobey. Starsky?”

“Cap, I think something’s happened to Hutch, I just saw Dan speed by me, and got a glimpse of Hutch’s head. He looked like he was knocked out or something. He wasn’t sitting up.”

“Are you sure? Maybe they decided to go ahead...”

“Cap, Hutch would never do that. Please, something’s wrong!”

“Okay, I’ll put an APB out on him.”

“Thanks, Cap.” 

PART 5

Starsky was frantic. He drove all day, looking for the black car Hutch was taken in. Finally that evening, exhausted and hungry, he headed for Huggys. 

“My man!” Huggy greeted his friend.

“Hey, Hug.” 

Huggy could see something was wrong. He followed Starsky to the back of the bar. Starsky sat in his usual booth. 

“Where’s your other half?” Huggy asked.

“Hug, we got a problem. Hutch was kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped! When?” Huggy sat down across from Starsky.

“Today. That creep Dan. I saw him drive out of Parker garage and all I saw was the top of Hutch’s head in the car. I searched all day for that damn car.” Starsky put his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. 

“Did you tell Dobey?” 

“Yeah, he has an APB out for Hutch and Dan right now.” 

“Let me get you something to eat and drink. Then I’m gonna put some things in people’s ears on the street.” He got up, and patted his friend’s shoulder. “You’re gonna find him, I know you will.”

“Thanks, Hug.” Starsky gave him a slight smile. He ate and headed home. 

 

As much as Starsky knew he had to rest, he couldn’t. He went and sat in the dark living room. He tried to think of every place he could have taken Hutch. He could hear the sounds of the ocean. He got up, and went out to the deck and sat down. Where could he have taken his partner?   
“I’m gonna find you, babe.” He said out loud.

*****************************************

Hutch woke up. His head hurt. There was not a place that did not ache on his body. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. He could not move his legs or arms. Realization set in, his hands were bound together and tied to the top of a bed frame. His legs were spread and tied to each corner of the bottom of the bed. He also had nothing on but his underwear. 

He tried to remember what happened. Then it dawned on him. Dan. He remembered being in the front seat of his car, and then… his neck hurt like hell. Like he had been bitten. Oh, hell, he thought, I’ve been drugged. Okay, Hutchinson, think… look around. First things first, where the hell am I?

The door opened.

Dan stepped in. He had a tray in his hands. He smiled at Hutch. “There you are. Thought you’d be out for a while longer, but I was hoping you would wake up soon.” He sighed and touched Hutch’s ankle. “You are one hell of a sexy guy, Ken. Now you’re mine. All mine.”

“Fuck off, Dan.” Hutch screamed. “If you think you’re gonna get away with this, you got another think coming. I know my partner is probably scouring the city looking for me, as well as the entire police force.”

Dan laughed. “Well, if we were in the city, I guess I would be worried.” He walked around the bed, checking the ropes he used to tie the detective’s feet. Then he checked the ropes holding Hutch’s hands together. 

“Nice.” He ran his hand down Hutch’s arm, and to his nipple. He pinched it. It caused Hutch to cry out in pain. Then he bent over, sucking the same abused nipple, and then he bit it hard. Hutch screamed out. 

“Get the hell away from me, you creep.”

Dan smiled, running his hand over the nipple, then down to his belly. He dipped his hand under the waist band of his underwear. 

Hutch thrashed, trying to undo the restraints holding his hands. He was trying to pull his hands out of them. He started trying to kick his legs, to keep Dan off of him. 

“Easy, baby. You’re gonna rip that beautiful skin up on those ropes.” He grabbed a hold of Hutch’s cock and squeezed it. Then he moved lower and squeezed the sacs below it. Then he moved to Hutch’s ear. “I’m gonna make you forget your partner.”

“No!” He turned and spit at Dan.

Dan smacked him a few times. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me?” 

“Untie me and fight like a man.” Hutch spit blood out of his mouth.

“No, I think not.” Dan walked over to the tray. He had a few small bottles on the tray, as well as a couple of needles. “You see, if you don’t cooperate, I’m going to knock you out again. But this time, it will be something a bit different than a sleeping pill. I heard you got strung out once. See this? This is a blast from your past.” He laughed as he held up a small plastic bag of white powder.

Hutch laid there. All he could think of was Starsky finding him, strung out again. Maybe dead this time. He wanted his partner now. He wanted that knight in shining armor to burst through that door. He felt wetness on his cock and glanced down. Dan was sucking him. 

Dan pulled off, then looked at Hutch. “Don’t get cute, or I will shoot you up so fast, you won’t remember you were even born. He went back to sucking and licking the blond detective’s cock. 

Hutch was trying to ignore what Dan was doing. He was thinking about his love, his dark knight. His cock was getting hard. Although he was trying to ignore what was going on, his body was thinking something different. He pushed up, feeling his cock go down Dan’s throat. He pulled back, and planted his butt deep into the mattress, trying not to give into the sensations. He moaned, and thought about his partner. He felt his climax on the horizon. He tried to not give in, but it was too late, he pushed up, into Dan’s mouth, and came. 

Dan sucked every drop down, then he let the soft organ slide out of his mouth. He smiled up at Hutch. 

He stood up, “I remember you well, Ken, you still taste so sweet.”

He walked over to the tray. “I’m going to give you a little something to relax you. I have some business to take care of. Then, later… I’m going to fuck you.” He walked over to Hutch and started to put the needle in his neck. 

Hutch thrashed until he felt the familiar stick in his neck. Sleep came over him immediately. He tried to cry out, but it would not happen. 

*************************************  
Starsky tried to stretch out on the couch, but thoughts were racing though his head. He finally got up, showered, then got dressed. He needed to go and be anywhere but here. He decided to go drive around again. The phone stopped him, he stared at it for a moment, and hope filled his heart. He ran to it. 

“Hutch?!”

“No, this is Huggy.”

“Oh. What’s up?” 

“I got something for you. This guy I know saw the guy who’s been killing all these people the last few weeks. He said he recognized him when he was in New York and got picked up for smoking some weed in a parking lot of a disco. This guy was undercover and arrested him. The cops name was Dan something. Anyway, he said, he saw him with you guys the next day after he shot those guys.”

“What?! Huggy, are you sure?” Starsky asked.

“Oh yeah, this guy is my main line from the street. He don’t lie to me, well, not about stuff like this.”

“Thanks, Hug. Hey, if you see Dan or if your friend sees him, call me right away, okay?”

“Now why do you even ask that, man. You know I got you and Hutch’s back.”

“You’re a good friend, Hug.” He hung up, then debated on calling his captain. He finally picked up the phone, and dialed. 

***********************************************  
Captain Dobey met Starsky at Parker. Starsky was pacing his office, while Dobey was on the phone. 

He hung the phone up, “Sit down, Starsky.” He bellowed. Then he looked down and shook his head. “Dave, sit down, please?”

Starsky sat.

“I have everyone I can spare looking for him. Even Vince’s men are looking for him. We checked out the hotel he was at. The station paid for it. There was nothing there, but this stuff.”

Starsky stood up, and looked in the ‘see through’ bag on Dobey’s desk. 

There was loose change, a couple of business cards with Dan’s name on them. Then, something on the back of one caught his eye. An address. He opened the bag, and pulled out the card. He stared at the address as if trying to remember something he might have heard. Then he thought back to the first time they ate lunch with Dan. He sat mostly listening to them go back and forth about all kinds of things from their past. He went over and over the conversation, trying to remember anything he could.

“What, Dave?” Dobey asked. These boys were like his own kids. He knew when Starsky was on to something. 

Starsky held his hand up, as if to quiet him. He had to think. There was something said, something he remembered about this address.   
Then, he remembered. A house, a summer house. Dan’s parents owned it once. He thought, then he looked at his Captain.

“I know where Hutch is.” 

 

*******************************

Hutch woke up. He was lying in the same position. His arms were cramping, and his legs were sore. He finally focused in on the room. And saw Dan standing at the foot of the bed, naked. He had something in his hand. 

“Evening, baby.” He climbed up on the bed. He began kissing his thigh. 

Hutch started fighting the restraints once again. He felt burning where the ropes were tied.

“Dan, don’t do this. You can give me a sleeping shot, and then untie me and leave. You’ll be long gone by the time I wake up. You’ll be free….”

“Stop, Ken. Okay? Stop. I’m not going to let you go. I already told you what I was going to do. Then, after I have you to myself for a few days, I’m taking you on a long trip. You’ll soon forget about your partner. I will be the only lover you will want.” He bent down, and sucked in the soft cock between Hutch’s legs. 

Hutch couldn’t take anymore, he pushed and Dan shot up, coughing and gagging. 

“You son of a bitch! I told you not to try anything! I didn’t want it to be like this, I thought you would give in to me. Now you’re gonna be very sorry you did that.” He grabbed his belt, and started to beat him, over and over. 

Hutch felt the first stings on his stomach, then all over his legs, and chest. Then the beating with the belt stopped, and Dan got on his chest, and started to punch him in the face, over and over. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. 

“You are stupid, Ken, all you had to do was let me have you.” Then he got off the bed and reached down on the floor. He had something in his hand.

Hutch moaned, he thought it was a gun. This was it, he thought. He closed his eyes and thought about his partner. ‘I love you, Starsk, I’m sorry.’ What felt like a bolt of electricity, went through his side. He cried out. He opened his swollen eyes as far as they would go, and noticed a taser in Dan’s hand. 

“No...” Hutch’s energy was fading, he hurt all over.

Again, the shock went through him and he shook all over. It happened again, on different parts of his body, but by that time, he had passed out.

*******************************

Starsky was finally out of the city limits, driving up the winding road. He had about seven patrol cars behind him, as well as his Captain’s car. He chose to not use the lights or sirens, so they could sneak up on Dan. He rounded the corner, and saw a house set back in a wooded area. There were lights on in the house. He drove up, but kept a distance. The other cars stopped behind him. It was dark, so they had no need to hide the cars. 

Starsky got out. Dobey came up behind him. “Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. You guys surround the house, but don’t go in yet. I’m gonna check things out first. When you see me go in, then you guys can have at it. This guy could kill Hutch, Don’t go in before me. Let me check out a few things, give me five minutes. Got it?” They all nodded, then spread out around the grounds. 

Starsky crept up past the black car. He recognized it as Dan’s. He moved up to one of the front windows, and looked in. Nobody was in the room. He moved to the porch. Walking up to the door, he tried the knob, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise, it was open. He looked back at one of the officers, motioning him and the few around him to come with him. He looked out at Dobey, who was standing behind Dan’s car.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He heard noises coming from the back of the house. As he walked in, he held his gun in front of him. He walked, checking everything out as he went. He started down a hall toward the room where the noises were coming from. He heard moaning, and heard a slap. Starsky barreled through the door and the sight in front of him caused him to lose all control.

There was his partner with his hands tied up. His legs were not, they were up over Dan’s legs, and Dan was in the process of trying to rape his partner. Starsky jumped on the bed, pulling Dan off him, and punching him. They both fell to the floor, and Starsky continued to beat him. He felt hands on his back, pulling him off. Three cops restrained Dan. Starsky stood up, and ran over to his partner. He pulled a sheet off the bed, and threw it over his midsection. He gently touched his face. Then he whispered, “Hutch? Babe? Can you hear me?”

At first, Hutch was still fighting. Then, he heard the familiar voice he loved so much. “Stars...Starsk?” 

“I’m here babe. I’m gonna untie you, m’kay?” He took a pocket knife out, and cut the ropes holding his lover. He gently brought his arms down, watching his partner wince in pain. He rubbed his shoulders, and noticed the bloody rope burns on his wrists and ankles. Hutch’s eyes were completely swollen shut. 

Hutch moaned. He knew he was safe now. “H… h… hu… hurt.”

“I know. I’m here babe, I’m here now.” Starsky stroked his lover’s head. We’re getting you an ambulance. You’re gonna be okay. He moved closer, and brought the blond head to his chest. He lifted the sheet and glanced down at his partner’s beaten body. He saw what looked like red bloody marks on different parts of it.

Hutch brought an arm around, and tried to hold on to his lifeline.

“You’re gonna be okay, babe, I’m here now. I’m here.” Starsky crooned.

 

EPILOGUE

 

“Starsky, you don’t have to drive so slowy.” Hutch had to laugh.

“Hey, I don’t wanna hit any unnecessary bumps.” 

“Unnecessary bumps, huh. I’m not going to break.” He smiled, then glanced over to his curly haired imp. “You know I love you, I love how you pamper me, don’t ever stop.”

Starsky glanced over, smiling. “You’re not pampered enough, but from now on, you will be.”

“Babe, you have always pampered me. I love every minute of it, but you don’t have to drive like I am china.”

“You’re fine china as far as I’m concerned.” Starsky put his hand in his partner’s.

They pulled up to their beach house. Starsky ran around and helped his partner out of the car.

“God, I missed this place.” They walked into the house, and Hutch walked to the sliding doors that led to the wooden deck. He opened the door and walked out onto it. He closed his eyes, breathing in the sea air. He had been in the hospital for almost three weeks. It felt like a year. 

Starsky saw Hutch out on the deck. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. 

“Good to have you home, Blintz.” He kissed his neck. 

Hutch turned around and held him. He kissed him. “This is what I missed the most.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.” Starsky said, in his best Groucho Marx voice.

Smiling, “No, Gordo, just you.” He kissed him.

Later that evening in bed, Hutch was reading a book Starsky had gotten him when he was in the hospital. Starsky came in, holding a tray. A bottle of wine, a couple of glasses and a plate of various cheeses was on the tray. 

“What’s this?” Hutch asked, grinning. 

“A little celebration.” He handed a glass to Hutch. He sat on the bed. 

“What are we celebrating?” 

“You being here and safe.” He held up his glass. “To you, Babe.”

Hutch put his glass against Starsky’s glass. They both took a drink, then Hutch looked down.

“I thought he was going to shoot me at one point. I couldn’t see, but I thought he had a gun. All I thought about was you.” He looked up at his lover with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want you to find me dead.”

Starsky took his and his partner’s glass and set them back on the tray. He got under the covers, and pulled his blond close to him, hugging him tight. “I didn’t. You’re safe here. With me.” He kissed him. 

“Starsk?”

“Hmm?”

“Love me.” 

Starsky pulled away slightly, looking into his lover’s eyes. “You sure you’re up to that?”

“Starsk, I’ve been in the hospital for three weeks. All of my wounds are almost healed, and all I have been thinking about is you and me in bed. What do you think?”

Starsky laughed. “Well then, I guess I better do as I’m told.” He pushed Hutch on his back, kissing him on the mouth, then moving down to his neck and chest. 

Hutch shivered. He grabbed him when he got to his nipple.

Starsky looked up. “I knew this was way too soon.” He started to get off to the side of Hutch, when his lover pulled him back on.

“It… it’s… it’s just he...”

He didn’t have to say anything else, Starsky kissed him. “I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to do, babe. We’re gonna go at your speed.”

Hutch looked deep in his lover’s eyes. “I want you to do this...”

“Whatever he did to you, it wasn’t love. It was anger and hate and possession.” Starsky moved down a bit, to where his head was in the middle of his partner’s chest. He kissed him. As he was kissing him, he said, “This is love.” He kissed him again. “Gentle love. “ He kissed him closer and closer to the hard nub. Finally, he licked around it, and sucked gently. “I love you, and I would never do anything out of hate to you. Never.” He sucked again, feeling Hutch relax, and finally touch the back of his head, running his hands through his curls. 

Hutch felt the sensations of what his lover was doing go straight to his groin. He looked down, as Starsky was kissing his way down to his stomach. He closed his eyes. He felt the hot mouth engulf him. Moaning gently, he again reached down, to that curly head of hair. 

Starsky sucked the treat all the way in. Then he pulled off, running his tongue down the back of his lover’s cock, then back up, and around the top. Tasting the first droplets of precum, He again took it in his mouth.

Hutch did not think about anything else but his lover. He glanced down. Seeing his head bob up and down, only turned him on more. 

Starsky pulled his lover’s legs apart, and slipped a hand down to the velvet sacs below. He gently squeezed and stroked them. Then, he went further down and found the puckered opening. He rubbed against it, pushing in a little ways, then all the way. He felt Hutch jump a little, and felt the cock in his mouth grow. That made him moan, as well as Hutch.

Starsky sat up on his knees, reached over to the bedside table, and opened the drawer. He pulled a tube out, and put the gel on his finger. Then he squeezed some on his own fully upright cock. He rubbed the gel in between his lover’s butt cheeks, all the way down. Then he gently pushed his finger deep inside of his partner. He pulled out, then pushed in again, this time with two fingers. 

Hutch’s head was going back and forth, and he was whimpering. “So… good… mmm… so… good.” That was all Hutch managed to get out. Starsky pulled his fingers out, which caused Hutch to whimper from the loss.He replaced his fingers with his cock and slowly pushed in. He kept going, until he was fully seated. Kissing his lover, and whispering in his ear, “This is love, blondie.” And he started to pull and push, while he gently took his lover’s cock into his hand, and started rubbing it, up and down, with the same rhythm. 

Hutch was pushing toward his partner’s thrusts. He reached down, and wrapped his hand around his lover’s hand, helping him. He could feel himself ready to lose control. He started to feel a bit light headed. He moaned, “Almost… babe… almost, oh God, harder, babe… oh yeah, right there babe...” Hutch was in the clouds, feeling the orgasm hit with full force.

Starsky felt the warm liquid on his hand, and the tight tunnel squeeze him hard, which made him go right after his lover. He cried out as he came, letting go of Hutch’s cock, and putting his hands down on the bed, to support himself, so he wouldn’t fall forward. 

**************************************

Hutch woke up. He looked over at the clock. Three AM. He rolled over, hearing the soft snores of his lover. He rubbed his hand over Starsky’s back, and down, cupping one of his beautiful ass cheeks. 

Then, he sat up. It was raining outside. He loved listening to rain, it seemed to purify everything, making it new. Kind of like when they made love yesterday when he got home from the hospital. He loved his partner so much, and was thankful that he had him.   
He didn’t know what would have happened if things would have progressed that night in that secluded house with Dan. How could he have been so stupid, getting into Dan’s car like that. Dan just told him the day before his car overheated. It was a brand new car, why didn’t he remember that? He silently thanked God his partner got there when he did. He didn’t even want to think of what would have happened if Starsky hadn’t stopped Dan. He’d seen victims of rape before. The horrors they endure after are sometimes worse than the rape itself.

He shook the thought away, and got up, heading for the kitchen. He got out some juice and poured a glass full. He drank the liquid and glanced down. He realized he was naked. A smile came over his face, thinking about the night before. Walking over to the sliding glass doors, he slid it open. Listening to the rain, and ocean, he closed his eyes. This was heaven to him. 

Dan came into his mind. He remembered a time when they had been lovers. Remembering how Dan used to do things to him in bed. What happened? Why did he turn so ugly? It was Dan who never returned to him, not the other way around. 

Hutch shook off the memory and finished the juice. He placed the cup on the table, and continued looking out the door, listening to the sweet sounds. Thinking about his lover in the next room made him smile. Starsky had been so attentive since this all happened. He never had told him about what him and Dan really had going on back then. Maybe this was one of those, ‘if you don’t ask, or bring it up, I don’t have to tell you,’ kind of times.

The quiet lies, as his Grandma Hutchinson use to say, way back when. Kind of, what you don’t know, won’t hurt you, kind of thing. 

This was something that was obsolete anyway, that was a long time ago, and he and Starsky had not even known each other back then. He knew in his heart, Starsky has some ‘quiet lies’ of his own that will probably never come out. Maybe the things that are left unsaid, are for the best. 

He closed the door and flipped the latch up to lock it. He grabbed the cup, and walked into the kitchen, putting it in the sink. He was focused on the dark, with some light peeking through the door. That is when he noticed the silhouette of his lover, standing in the living room.

“Hey, you okay?” Starsky approached him. Putting his arms around Hutch, he asked, “You in pain? Do you need your medicine?” 

“No, Babe. I’m fine, just got thirsty, that’s all.” He kissed him, tasting his partner’s sweet mouth.

“It’s going on four thirty. How long were you out here?” 

“Not long.” He kissed Starsky again.

“Something wrong?”

“No. Other than being thirsty, that’s all. Starsk, you worry too much about me. I do love it, but, you need your rest too.”

“We have all week here at home. I don’t have any other plans but to take care of you, and pamper you. So get used to it, blondie.”

“Let’s go to bed, babe. I need to show you this time, how much I love you.” Hutch kissed him, and moved him toward the bedroom.   
Hutch felt pure love in his arms. He would never tire of loving this man. His love, his life force. 

His.


End file.
